


Futón

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: El cliché "omg tendrán que compartir una cama" hecho drabble.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Kudos: 19





	Futón

Era incómodo. Los futones no habían alcanzado para todos los jugadores, faltando uno. Konoha propuso de pronto que Bokuto compartiese con Akaashi.

Bokuto se sonrojó, mas no hizo comentario alguno, no quería incomodar a su armador.

Akaashi miró con cara de _'¿por qué yo?'_ al rubio. El de tercero sólo se encogió de hombros, dando por resuelta la disputa. Sin embargo el nudo en el estómago de los dos chicos que compartirían futón seguía ahí.

El más nervioso era Bokuto. Era inquieto para dormir y hasta a veces hablaba en sueños.

Akaashi siempre tenía los pies fríos y temía tocar al mayor con uno de ellos y que este se espantara o saltara.

Al mismo tiempo y por separado, se propusieron a sí mismos no dormir. Eran las dos y todos ya estaban roncando. Con la vista al techo, trataron de meterse en sus pensamientos, pero todos aludían a la cercanía con su compañero de equipo.

_'¿Me escuchará roncar si me duermo?' '¿Estoy ocupando mucho espacio?' '¿Habría preferido dormir solo... o con alguien más?'_

Bokuto guardó una de sus manos bajo las ropas de cama. Akaashi le siguió casi de inmediato y entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor. Bokuto se volteó a ver al moreno, pero este seguía mirando al techo, siendo sutilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

"A veces tengo pesadillas y despierto en medio de la noche", susurró. Bokuto escuchó, esbozó una sonrisa y volvió el rostro arriba.

"A veces me caigo del columpio mientras duermo y doy un salto", Akaashi rió con sutileza.

"A veces aprieto los dientes y despierto con la mandíbula adolorida"

"A veces babeo la almohada"

"A veces duermo con la boca abierta"

A veces todo lo que necesitas es una mano que tomar, perdiendo el miedo a lo que el otro pueda pensar.


End file.
